Born of a legend
by Orange Memories
Summary: During a late night practice session,Inuyasha ponders about the man who sired him and left him a legacy...the Tetsusaiga.


The soft blackness of the dusk was giving way to a harsher, darker variety of blue-black. The only light was offered by the moon, standing sentinel over the sleeping world. It changed colours, shifting from pale melting gold to a shining silver. The moon swept her benevolent gaze over her earthly children, resting finally on a group of resting travellers. A very tired group, as was evident from their loud snores. The moon rays first fell on a large ball of cream fur, with a tiny speck of red and blue on it. They proceeded to light up the faces of two celestial maidens of incomparable beauty and moved across a bracelet of green beads, making them glow like emeralds.

Finally, silver met silver and then, a piercing, glowing, burning golden eye cracked open.

A figure, which seemed to be a mixture of sunshine and moonshine softly dropped down from a tree. He sniffed to check if his pack mates were safe, especially a doe-eyed young girl whose heart belonged to him. Seeing the coast to be clear, he made his way to a clearing nearby.

Inuyasha had not been able to sleep, for he was deep in thought and he'd always think of the same person.

Inuyasha pulled out the sword which rested at his hip, his faithful Tetsusaiga.

The rusty sword transformed into a giant gleaming blade, on whose surface the moonlight fell, dancing gaily off its edge. This piece of perfection belonged to the Inu no Taishou, the greatest demon ever, a hero, a legend among legends and Inuyasha's father.

Inuyasha practiced a few quick moves with the blade, finally swinging it in a great arc against the sky and bringing it to rest against his hip.Inuyasha looked at the great sword affectionately, for it was his brother. They had been born of the same person.

_They were born of a legend_.

Inuyasha slammed his fist into a nearby tree trunk, hissing angrily. He always felt angry when he thought of that one man, the man who had died to give him life. Yet he was the man whom he had always hated.

His mind went back to the past, a long, long time ago, when he had been a pup, barely older than Shippou. He remembered the nights when he would sit with his mother and she would comb his silver hair and tell him stories. Stories of the great demon that had sired him. How he had conquered huge lands, how he had saved countless people and how much he loved his little son. As the young hanyou sat in his mother's lap, smelling her sweet scent, he would look up into the stars and say, "One day ,I'll be as great as Oyaji."

His mother would smile and say, "Of course,darling.Your father was a legend. I'm sure you will become one too."

However, as the years passed,Inuyasha's belief in the legend waned.Everywhere,demons and humans alike, cursed him, flung stones at him and hurt him.

"Filthy son of a beast!"

"Child of a human whore!"

"Begone, dirty half-breed!"

He was an outcast. He did not fit in with this world. There was no place for him to go but hell.

Inuyasha would always vent his anger on one person. His father. If he was such a great demon, why did he die? Why did he leave his young mate and pup?Why?Why?Why?

Inuyasha had been filled with a bitter hatred against him. His honourable father. The legend. The man who had abandoned his hanyou child, so that the world could laugh at him.

Inuyasha knew that he would always be a mixture, a freak of nature, born of the carnal follies of a young hime and the "Honourable"Inu no Taishou.His eyes glowed red and fisted his hands so tightly that his claws drew blood. Wiping his bloodied hands on the fire-red hakama, he began his practice again.In spite of all this anger,he wondered why his father had left this enchanted blade to him. This terrible blade of utter destruction. Maybe it was just a whim, he thought.

_Or maybe he wanted to protect you_.

As Inuyasha continued his warrior-like movements, a strange peace began to fill him. His movements grew smoother, sharper like a true, well- honed swordsman rather than a rough, uncouth novice. It was as if somebody or something was guiding him, letting his instincts and spirit to flow into the blade and become one with it. This went on for sometime, till the moonlight began to wane and the soft grey of dawn set in.

Inuyasha felt the calmness recede. He looked around everywhere, searching for that invisible guide.Finally,he saw a soft dimly lighted figure walking away from him, clothed in the last few moonrays.The figure turned around. Gold met gold. It smiled and walked away, fading into the dawn.

_"Oyaji",Inuyasha whispered_.

Inuyasha had finally seen the legend. The anger inside began to give way to calm.

_He was born of a legend. And he too would become a legend_.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
